Tied to a Dream
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: [Sequel to We All Need Somebody] Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy’s leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

A/N: Let me know what you think.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **Tied to a Dream**

**Summary:** Sequel to We All Need Somebody. Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy's leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?

Chapter One: Waking Up

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude didn't speak as Jake took her by the hand, leading her towards his Jeep in the school parking lot. She shivered, getting inside the car. Jake quickly started the car, turning the heat on full blast. The day had moved by in a daze, as did most of Jude's days. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jude felt it was hard to breathe while in school. She had to force smiles so that no one suspected she were depressed, or crazy. But inside she felt like she was both. And although Jude didn't know it, the only person who realized this was Jake.

The ten minute car ride seemed to drag on forever as they sat there in utter silence. Jake was sometimes resistant to speak. There were times when he'd accidentally spoken the wrong words, sending Jude into an emotional wreck.

When they got out of the car, Jude followed Jake inside his house and to his bedroom. She sat on his bed and stared absent-mindedly at the wall. She took off her winter hat and dropped it on the floor. As hard as it was to form words, Jude felt that the easiest place to be was wherever Jake was. She could sit with him forever without speaking and still feel safe and comforted.

Jake dropped his backpack on the floor and sat beside her. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It had been four months since Tommy left, and Jude was still the same pit of emptiness she'd turned into on that day.

A lot of times Jude _would_ talk. And for hours. But only to Jake. She even smiled genuinely in his presence. It was when she was away from him that she couldn't find any shred of happiness.

"Hungry?" Jake asked. There was no danger in that question. Plus, Jake was an excellent cook. He cooked for his little brothers all the time, since their parents were neglectful. The only problem was Jake already knew the answer. Jude barely touched food these days.

Jude shook her head. She wasn't anorexic or anything, she just ate when she was hungry. It just happened that she wasn't hungry all that often. Jake scanned his mind for another un-harmful question or statement. He was surprised when she spoke first.

"Want to build a snowman?" Jude asked, turning her head to look out the window. It had begun to snow out. Though there was already plenty of snow on the ground.

"Sure," Jake smiled, picking up her hat. "But it's freezing out so bundle up."

Jude took her hat from him and put it back onto her head. Besides Jude's hat, they hadn't taken off anything, so they headed downstairs and outside. Jake knelt down on the snow, attempting to gather a bunch of it together when he felt something hit his back. He turned around to see Jude standing there, her gloves covered with white evidence.

Jake grabbed a handful of snow and stood up, facing Jude. He rubbed it into a firm snowball and raised his arm, "If I was you… I'd run."

Jude turned, trudging through the snow and making her way around Jake's house. She ran into his backyard and climbed underneath his porch, which was only a little bit taller than her. Jake came into sight a few seconds later. He spotted her under the porch and made his way towards her. She looked at his gloved hands. They were empty.

"Hey-" Jude began, but was cut off when Jake tackled her playfully to the ground. "Oof!"

"That's what you get when you throw snow at Jake Reynolds." Jake informed her, as they both sat up.

"You deserved it," Jude joked, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we stay under here forever?"

"If you wish to freeze to death at age eighteen, than sure." Jake replied.

"How about for a little while then?" Jude bargained, looking up at him.

"I have no plans."

Neither did Jude. The only place she went to was school and that was done for the day. After Tommy left, she quit music for good. Darius tried contacting her for a while, but she would never speak to him. There were plenty of other career choices. Sure, none of them were her dream, but her dreams had already been crushed.

Her mother became upset with her, telling her not to throw her life away over some guy. Sadie hardly understood, telling Jude that she was too good for Tommy anyway. Her father pretended to understand, keeping his true opinions to himself. Jude avoided her family, afraid that they would speak the name she couldn't stand to hear. Jake knew better, and although he had a lot to say when it came to Tommy, he knew it was better to keep it inside.

Jude stayed over Jake's until the sun had completely gone down. She figured it was time to eat dinner with her family and get some homework done. Jake walked her to her door, kissing her forehead and making her promise to call him later. When she got inside, she was thankful for the heat that embraced her frigid skin. She instantly missed Jake and turned back towards the door.

"Jude?" her mother's voice called from the kitchen. She could hear the sound of silverware against plates.

Jude sighed, dropping her hand from the doorknob. She made her way to the kitchen, "Hey."

"We just started eating dear," her mother said. "It's still hot."

Jude sat down, staring at the dishful of spaghetti in front of her. Her mother needed to learn to give her smaller portions. There was no way she could force that all down. She glanced at Sadie who was hidden behind a newspaper.

"Sadie please put that away at the dinner table." Ms. Harrison asked.

"It's for homework. I need to do a summary on three articles." Sadie complained, looking at her mother. "It's like they think college kids have nothing better to do."

Jude's eyes scanned the front of the paper and she almost choked when she read the headline. Sadie and Ms. Harrison both stared at Jude as she coughed.

"Sweetie?"

Sadie turned the paper over and looked at the front page, "Little Tommy Q's brother escapes from prison..."

Jude shuddered at the name.

"…Brian Quincy, older brother of Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, escaped from Kingston Penitentiary of Kingston, Ontario Wednesday night. He is wanted for three murders that followed shortly after the escape…blah blah blah." Sadie stopped reading, glancing at Jude. "See, none of the Quincy's are any good."

Jude shot up from her seat and darted out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Was it so hard for people to understand that she didn't want to hear the names 'Tommy' or 'Quincy' ever again? Jude fell onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow. Tommy was gone and he wasn't coming back…

Jude rolled onto her back, her eyes opening widely. _Wanted for murder? Three murders?_ She suddenly realized what Sadie had read from the article. Brian was loose and had supposedly committed three murders within two days.

Jude's sighed rolling back onto her stomach and closing her eyes. When would her life ever go back to normal…


	2. The Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Luv you guys!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **Tied to a Dream**

**Summary:** Sequel to We All Need Somebody. Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy's leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?

Chapter Two: The Warning

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jude sat on the bathroom floor hugging her knees to her chest. It was only after Sadie's consistent banging on the door that Jude stood up.

"Come on Jude!" Sadie screaming, slamming her fist on the door. "I need to get ready for work!"

Jude was ignoring her again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A girl she once knew stared back at her with cold, empty eyes. Jude closed her eyes suddenly, a sudden feeling of hatred flowing through her. She slammed her fist into the mirror, her emotional pain subsiding as the glass severed her skin.

Dropping her fist to her side, Jude slowly opened her eyes. The mirror was shattered and her reflection was now separated into many tiny pieces. This time her reflection made sense. She wasn't whole anymore. It would make a lot more sense if the entire thing fell of the damn wall. She wasn't _anything_.

"JUDE!!!"

"Okay!" Jude snapped, opening the door and storming past Sadie. Jude ran down the stairs and out the front door. She ran across the street and up Jake's front steps. Jude began pounding on the door, "Jake!"

"Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!"

Suddenly the door flew open, "Whoa… you okay?"

Jake stared at her, wondering why she'd been screaming.

"I need to use your sink," Jude answered, suddenly calm. She held up her hand. "And band aids if you have 'em."

"Oh my god," Jake pulled her inside and closed his door. "What happened to you?"

"My hand hit the mirror," Jude said, walking forward in a daze. "Seven years bad luck."

Jake followed behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and leading her to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and put her hand under the running water. Jude's face scrunched up as she felt the stinging pain. Jake finished cleaning her hand and dried it. Then he checked if there was any glass stuck in her hand. When he found nothing, he opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit.

"No more punching mirrors," Jake said, wrapping the gauze around her hand. "Okay?"

"Fine," Jude mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder.

Jake let her rest there for a moment. Then he gently pushed her upright again. He was becoming more and more worried about her as the days past. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, silence may have been hurting her even more.

"Jude," Jake began, taking a deep breath. "How long are you going to let yourself be miserable for? I know it was hard that…he…left, but at the rate your going, your going to ruin your life over it."

Jude opened her mouth to speak but Jake continued, "I know. You don't want to talk about it. But Jude, you have to face reality at some time or another. Tommy is _gone_, okay? He left and there's no telling if he'll ever come back. But either way, you need to move on with your life before you really hurt yourself."

It was silent for a long time. The words stung Jude worse than the cuts in her hand. But she knew he was right.

"Tommy." Jude said, and the name burned a hole in whatever was left of her heart. Jude swallowed, "His brother escaped. I'm scared Jake."

"What?" Jake's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"Right," Jude sighed. "You don't know."

"I thought we didn't have secrets." Jake said, sounding more offensive than he'd meant to. He wasn't usually a pushy person. She didn't have to tell him anything if she didn't want to.

"I know," Jude replied, taking his hands. Jake laced his fingers with hers, holding her injured hand more gently than the other. "But there is one thing."

Jake waited, staring into her sad eyes.

"I was raped." Jude breathed, the words coming out easier than she'd expected. She watched Jake's expression which turned from solemn to sad to angry within only a few seconds.

"What?"

"Tommy's brother, Brian, he raped me. It happened last year and I'm fine now. It was hard at first but I got through it." Jude explained, trying her best to calm Jake down. "It's just that he's escaped from prison and he's supposedly murdered three people since."

"That's not good," Jake was dismayed. He gently released Jude's hands and walked past her and out of the bathroom. Jude followed him into the living room where he dropped onto the couch.

"Jake." Jude said but he didn't look at her. She repeated herself but he still didn't respond. "Fine."

Sighing quietly, Jude turned and walked out of the room, heading towards the front door and going outside. She almost didn't notice the envelope on the stairs as it blended with the snow. She picked it up and was surprised when it said her name on the front. No address or anything. Just her name. She opened the envelope and pulled out the small piece of paper. On it was written, "_I SEE YOU" _in big red letters.

Jude crumpled the paper as she walked across the street and towards her house. She gasped when she saw another envelope taped to her front door. She snatched it and tore it open, unfolding the piece of paper that was inside.

"_AND YOU'LL SEE ME SOON!"_

Jude dropped the paper and grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. She saw that both her mother's and sister's cars were gone. Jude reached into her pockets, searching for her keys. She soon realized that she must have forgotten her keys so she turned and ran back across the street, jumping up Jake's steps and knocking on his door.

"Jake!"


	3. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. My damn laptop crashed and my mom barely let's me use her computer. Hopefully I'll get it fixed soon or just buy a new one... Eh... enough about me. Hope you like!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **Tied to a Dream**

**Summary:** Sequel to We All Need Somebody. Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy's leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?

Chapter Three: **Moving On**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jake stood in his living room, processing the news that Jude had just delivered to him. Was it possible, that this could happen to such a wonderful girl like Jude? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Jake took a deep breath, continuously having to calm himself down. He walked upstairs and headed inside his bedroom. Jake closed his door behind him and jumped on his skateboard, rolling to the other side of his room where his stereo was. He put a cd in and turned up the music.

"Jake!" Jude slammed her fist against his door, trying to turn the doorknob with her shaking hand. But it was locked. Jude turned her back to the door and glanced around the quiet neighborhood. It was getting dark out and every slight flicker from the wind caused Jude to jump. The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of a motor, and Jude saw a car turning onto the street.

Jude watched intently as the car neared her. She had a sudden gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. Usually, it was just a feeling. But this one was strong, overpowering. When the vehicle came close enough, Jude recognized the driver. Jude spun around and began knocking on Jake's door again. She heard the door pull into her driveway. The engine shut off and the door opened.

"JUDE!"

Jude turned around slowly, "What do you want?"

"You owe mom a god damn new mirror that's what!" Sadie hissed, then she headed inside the house.

Jude sighed, glancing once more at Jake's door. Maybe he didn't want to talk to her. Maybe the news was too much for him. Did he think less of her now? Did she just lose the most important person she knew? It wouldn't be the first time. Jude reluctantly made her way across the street towards her house. She went inside and walked straight to her room, dropping herself on her bed. She laid her head on her pillow, moving her cold hands underneath it. Jude was confused when she felt something metal underneath. She grabbed it and pulled her arms out from under the pillow.

Jude sat up and stared at the item. It was a dirty kitchen knife. Nothing but an ordinary piece of a silverware. Jude studied the dried brown matter on the blade. She didn't know why there was a knife under her pillow, but she sure as hell knew that it wasn't the Tooth Fairy who left it there.

Suddenly Jude dropped the knife, realizing exactly what it was. It was definitely Brian who left her the knife. He'd been in her _room_ and left her the knife. And it was not just any ordinary piece of silverware. It was the knife Brian had stabbed his own brother with. And the stuff on the knife wasn't dirt. It was dried blood.

Jude jumped when her cell phone began vibrating across her nightstand. She grabbed it and opened it. She had a text message from Jake.

**Come outside.**

Jude stood up from her bed and glanced outside. Jake was standing in front of her house on the sidewalk. She smiled and headed downstairs and out the door.

"Jake!" Jude jogged towards him and stopped, still afraid that he felt differently about her.

Jake looked down at her for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Jude smiled, savoring the moment. Jake wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Would he ask her to talk about it? What if she didn't want to? Or would he just go about the night, as if all was normal? Wouldn't that seem insensitive?

"So, we going somewhere?" Jude smirked, eyeing the keys in his hand.

Jake smiled, grateful that she'd enlightened the situation, "Maybe."

Jude laughed, grabbing his keys from him "Fine, don't tell. I'll just take the jeep for a ride by myself."

"Alright, alright." Jake said, chasing after her as she ran for his car. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her, lifting her into the air. He spun her around once and put her back on the ground.

"Aw, can't I drive?" Jude pouted, dropping his keys in his open hand.

"Maybe next time," Jake said opening the passenger door for her. He closed it when she was inside and walked around the jeep, getting into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out into the street.

"Well?"

"My buddy is having a big party," Jake explained. "Thought it'd be nice to go out. You could use it right?"

"Yeah," Jude agreed. "I haven't done much of anything since-"

Jake felt the need for a subject change, "I like your shirt."

"Thanks." Jude said, confused. Did he truly like her long black sleeves? The rest was hidden under her black vest. Oh well. It was a compliment and she didn't mind.

The ride didn't take very long. They ended up on a quiet road and Jake pulled over to the side of the street. Jude looked outside and saw that the party was at an abandoned warehouse. It was dark but Jude could tell there were a lot of people already there. When she opened the car door she could hear the music blaring.

"What, your friend doesn't have a house?" Jude asked.

Jake pushed her playfully as he walked past, "It's cool, come on."

Jude grabbed Jake's arm and let him lead her into the warehouse. When they walked in, Jude smelled alcohol and cigarettes. It would have been cold inside without all the body heat. There were some strobe lights set up, battery operated was Jude's guess. Many people were dancing, some just standing around, drinking, smoking, taking drugs.

"Hey Danny," Jake said to someone. The guy was tall and skinny and had short blonde hair.

"Jake!" Jude felt Jake's arm pull away from her as he shook Danny's hand. "You made it dude."

"Of course," Jake said just as a pretty brunette came to Danny's side. Jake nodded her way, "Hey Nicole."

"Jakey!" the girl beamed. "Come dance with me!"

A second later she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him away. _Sure, I'll just stand here by myself. _Jude rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction. She found a side door and headed outside. The air was cold but fresh and felt good to breathe in. She didn't want to be the party pooper, but she'd already lost her date to another woman. So she didn't have much of a choice.

She thought about finding some booze or maybe bumming a cigarette off someone. Anything to rebel against the people who her actions might hurt. People that left her. People that obviously didn't care in the first place.

_I'm doing it again_, Jude thought, _Thinking too much. Thinking about him. He's gone Jude…and he's never coming back…_

"What are you doing out here?"

Jude turned around to see Jake approaching her, "Getting some fresh air… _Jakey._"

Jake laughed, "Uh oh. Do I sense some jealousy going on?"

"Psh, you wish Jake." Jude said, crossing her arms.

Jake put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He closed his eyes and leaned down slowly. Jude's heartbeat quickened as she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Jake's neck. Jude could feel his sweet breath as his lips were only centimeters from hers.

"Jude?"

Jude froze. Her eyes were shut but she knew that voice anywhere.


	4. Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **Tied to a Dream**

**Summary:** Sequel to We All Need Somebody. Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy's leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?

Chapter Four: **Again**

**Rating:** T

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jude?"

Jude froze, gently pushing her hands against Jake's chest to stop him. She opened her eyes and slowly looked to her left. When her eyes met his, she suddenly felt intense remorse and anger.

"Come on Jake," Jude said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the back of the warehouse. When they were behind it, Jake stopped walking.

"Who is that guy?" Jake asked, suddenly his own jealousy burning.

"What?" Jude asked, pulling on Jake's arm. "It's Tommy's brother."

"Really?"

"Yes now come on," Jude begged. "He's dangerous."

"Don't worry he won't touch you," Jake said, walking back in the direction they came.

"No!" Jude called after him, watching helplessly as he turned around the corner. "He'll kill-"

Jude's warning was interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Jude tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled cry. She swung her leg backward and kicked the perpetrator in the shin. He let go for a second, and Jude took the advantage to run.

She bolted around to the side of the warehouse, her eyes peeled for any sign of Jake. She only saw one person outside, a guy she didn't recognize. As she got closer to him, he looked up at her.

"Have you seen Jake?" Jude asked him.

He stared at her for a minute and then nodded, "Jude right?"

"Yeah," Jude replied. "Where's Jake?"

"He went with the cops," the guy explained. "He told me if I saw you to get you home."

"No I'll just wait here, thanks." Jude said, having no desire to get into a car with a complete stranger.

"Here, you look thirsty." the guy offered her his drink.

Jude made a face. She was parched but she wasn't about to drink any beer.

"Don't worry," he laughed a little at her expression. "It's just soda."

"Oh okay," Jude responded, taking the cup. She took a small sip just to be sure. "Coke."

"Are you sure it's not Pepsi?" mystery guy asked, smirking.

"I'm sure," Jude said, taking another sip. "What's your name anyway?"

"I don't think I should say," he answered.

"Why not? It can't be worse than Jude."

"No it's not," he told her. "But if this doesn't go as planned, I can't have you turning me in."

"Huh?" Jude asked, suddenly feeling like she'd just downed a whole bottle of vodka. She stared at the guy, seeing him three times and in slow motion. Jude backed away, dropping the cup on the ground. "No…"

"Jake…" her attempt was to scream his name but all that came out was a low whisper. "Jake…"

Jude fell onto her knees and felt her face hit the grass. She tried to push herself up but collapsed. Seconds later she was unconscious.

When Jude woke up the next morning, she found herself lying on a bed inside a hotel room. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. The party. The warehouse. Jake. Brian. The random guy. The soda. The date rape drug.

She sat up slowly and quietly got off the bed. She could hear someone in the bathroom, and decided that if she was going to make a run for it, it had to be now.

Jude dashed for the door and grabbed the doorknob. She pulled hard but the chain lock kept the door from going very far. Jude shut it again and was fumbling with the lock when she heard a _click_ from behind. Jude spun around and stared at the gun being aimed at her. Her eyes traveled higher until they met the eyes of Brian Quincy.

"Why?" Jude asked, and as afraid as she was, it was hard to feel anything. If she was going to die, she was going to die.

"Get back on the bed," Brian commanded. "Now."

Jude obliged, sitting with her legs crossed in the center of the bed, "Your not gonna get away with this."

"Maybe not," Brian shrugged. "But even if I'm behind bars I'll have the satisfaction of knowing your dead."

"Why?" Jude asked. "Why do you want me dead?"

"Because you ruined my life," Brian replied, aiming the gun at her again. "If you never told Tommy-"

"If you never raped me to begin with!" Jude shouted, amazed that he was blaming his screwed up life on her.

"Shut up!" Brian yelled, smacking her against the head with his weapon.

Jude tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She put her hand on her head where she could already feel a bump forming, "Bastard."

Brian made his way around the bed and grabbed Jude by the arm, yanking her upwards and throwing her onto the bed. Jude closed her eyes, begging for this all to be some huge nightmare. Or at least for it to end. She opened her eyes again and looked at Brian, watching as he put the gun inside one of the drawers, "Why don't you just shoot me already!"

"Because Miss Harrison," Brian sneered, walking to the bed and crawling over her. "I have other needs as well."

"No!" Jude screamed, struggling under his body weight. It was going to happen again. He was going to rape her and then he was going to kill her.


	5. Anonymous

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Title: **Tied to a Dream**

**Summary:** Sequel to We All Need Somebody. Jude is slowly dealing with Tommy's leaving. But what happens when the man who raped Jude escapes from jail and seeks revenge? Will that be enough to bring Tommy home? Or will Jude have to deal with him herself?

Chapter Five: **Anonymous**

**Rating:** T

A/N: **Ooo long time no see. Don't be mad at me I just got a new computer! So I am back if you're still interested. So without further ado… I give you chapter five…**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Please just leave me alone!" Jude screamed as loud as she could as she kicked and hit Brian. Brian seemed unaffected by her lashes, but her yelling angered him.

Brian grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pulled hard, "Shut your mouth right now or I kill you first."

"First?" Jude asked, her voice cracking with shock. "You're one sick f-"

"Now now… that type of language is unnecessary." Brian responded, flashing his sarcastic smirk that Jude hated. He stared down at her with eyes that belonged to his brother. A familiar scent filled her nostrils as Brian wore the same cologne as his brother. Did he do this stuff purposely? She felt an unbearable pain in her heart.

Jude slowly moved her hand down towards her pocket. She felt sick inside as Brian ran his hand under her shirt. She slid her hand into her pocket and slowly pulled out her cell phone. Trying to ignore Brian's hands on her, Jude opened the phone and held down the 2 button. When Jude saw that the call had been connected she opened her mouth to speak.

"Get off of me." Jude said loudly but was careful not to scream. "Why are we-" Jude glanced towards the nightstand, studying the words on the notepad. "-at the Clinton Hotel?"

"Are you gonna shut up!" Brian barked, unbuttoning her jeans. "Or do I have to drug you again?"

"Please drug me," Jude replied, buttoning her jeans again. "So I don't have to see your pathetic face."

"Okay, that's it!" Brian exclaimed, rising up and off of Jude. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawer, picking up the gun. He turned and faced Jude, "You really piss me off you know that! Just keep your mouth shut for once!"

Jude lay on the bed, unable to move or breathe.

"You wanna talk?" Brian asked, and as Jude watched his facial expressions, she could find no other reason for his actions other than complete insanity. "Fine. Let's talk about Tommy-"

"No." Jude snapped.

"I miss him don't you?" Brian continued, slowly pacing back and forth in front of her. "But of course, he doesn't miss you. I mean shouldn't he be saving you right now? I mean I'm all over the news these days. You'd think Tom would come back to check on you."

"Shut up…" Jude whispered. And although she shouldn't have let his words bother her… He'd gone completely psychotic …somewhere deep inside she believed them herself.

"Guess he doesn't care!" Brian said, laughing evilly. "Or maybe he helped me escape and wants you dead as much as I do."

"Stop."

"You shut up!!!" Brian was yelling again. "Shut up!!!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Everything okay in there?" a female voice called from the other side of the door. "I hear shouting."

Brian glared at Jude, a terrifying warning shooting hard at her from his cold eyes. Brian quickly shoved the gun back inside the drawer and headed for the door. He opened it and smiled at the housekeeper.

"Hi there."

"Everything okay?" she repeated.

Jude appeared beside Brian at the doorway, placing her arm around his torso, "Yes, my boyfriend is just very angry about something right now. I'm sorry for the noise."

"Alright," the housekeeper said, eyeing Jude as she straightened out her hair. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Jude said, taking a step out the door, she turned to Brian and smiled fakely, "Honey, I'll be right back I'm going to get some ice."

"We don't need ice sweetheart." Brian said, gritting his teeth as she walked casually down the hall behind the housekeeper. She waved a hand in the air as she disappeared around the corner. Brian slammed the door shut and slammed his fist against it. "Damn it!"

Jude picked up the pace as she exited the hotel. As she looked behind her, her eyes darting around in search of Brian, she slammed right into an oncoming person.

"Jude!" Jake grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with tired, red eyes. "Jude. Jude, your okay! I got a phone call from you and I got here as fast as I could-"

"Slow down," Jude said, noticing the Jeep parked crookedly in the fire lane. "Let's get out of here."

Jake nodded, taking her by the hand and heading for the vehicle. Jude dialed on her cell phone as Jake pulled away from the hotel.

"Hi…" Jude said, speaking quickly. "I think I saw that guy that was on the news at the Clinton Hotel… Yes… No I left and wish to remain anonymous…"

Jake flashed Jude a look which she ignored, "Thank you."

Jude hung up and looked at Jake, "Anonymous? Why? He's going to know who called."

"Okay but I'd rather stay as much out of it as possible," Jude replied. "Maybe he'll just go back to jail and I won't have to worry about it ever again."

"Still," Jake said. "The cops have been searching for you all night."

"Really?" Jude questioned.

"No…something about you not being missing long enough." Jake said, glancing her way. "But I have."

"You have?" Jude asked, as a wash of happiness engulfed her.

"Yes…" Jake responded. "I talk to Sadie. She's worried about you. But your parents just think you pulled another runaway for a day."

Jude laughed a little. She'd been acting so depressed and different this past year. And although she could have been dead by now, she felt happy again. Her eyes were opened and she wasn't going to waste another day being miserable.

Jake pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, "You should probably go straight in your house and lock all the doors."

"Or we could go straight in your house and lock all the doors," Jude suggested, opening the car door and hopping out.

Jake got out and made his way around the car, leading them into his house and locking the door behind them, "I'm gonna call Sadie and I'll be right up."

"Okay," Jude said, then jogged up the stairs. She walked inside Jake's room and laid on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Brian and wondering if he was caught. She wasn't as afraid as him as she used to be. It wasn't that she thought he wouldn't kill her, she was sure he would. Maybe she feared him less because she could still see his blue eyes looking at her and smell the scent of that cologne. It wasn't Brian she was thinking of. It was Tommy.

Jude sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Jude?"

"Mmm…hmm?" Jude yawned, opening her heavy eyes. She had definitely fallen asleep she just wasn't sure for how long. When her eyes focused, she felt her heart leap right from her chest. "Tommy!"

"I'm back." Tommy said holding her hand. "Jude?"

"I can't believe it," Jude said, tears running down her face. "Tommy…"

"Jude?"

Jude paused, wondering why he kept saying her name like that.

"Jude?"

"Tommy!" Jude's eyes shot open and she saw Jake sitting beside her on the bed. "Jake?"

"There ya go," Jake said, shaking his head. "You kept saying Tommy."

"Tommy's not here?"

"No…" Jake answered.

Jude touched her face with her fingers feeling that her cheeks were still wet with tears.


	6. Dinner and a Show

Tied to a Dream

Chapter Six: Dinner and a Show

"You _must _be hungry." Jake said, getting up from his bed. "Why don't I make you some dinner?"

"I guess," Jude replied.

Jake smiled at her but she wasn't looking at him. He left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. _Hmm, what should I make?_ Jake opened the cabinets and dug through everything, finally pulling out two cans of spaghetti o's. _This shouldn't take too long. _He opened one can and poured it into a bowl, placing it into the microwave. After starting the microwave, he opened the other can and poured it into a bowl.

"Hey," Jude said as she walked into the room. "Whatcha making?"

"Spaghetti."

"In the microwave?" she asked, eyeing the can.

"Fine," Jake responded. "Spaghetti o's."

"That's even better." Jude told him, walking towards him and hugging him. "Thank you."

Jake squeezed her tightly, letting go when the microwave beeped. He opened it and took out the bowl, placing it on the counter. Jake opened one of the drawers and took out a spoon, handing it to Jude.

"Close your eyes." Jude said.

"Huh?"

"Just do it," Jude insisted. "I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," Jake said, closing his eyes. He waited for a few seconds before feeling something strange on his head. His eyes shot open and he found Jude, handfuls of spaghetti o's, dropping them on his head. "You didn't."

"I so did." Jude laughed, grabbing some more cold spaghetti o's from the bowl and tossing them at Jake. Jake's jaw dropped, as he watched Jude break out in hysterics. He grabbed the bowl and took some in his hand, whipping them at Jude.

Jude stopped laughing as the food splashed her face, some gliding down her shirt, "Oh gross!"

Jake grabbed some more , depositing the pasta all over her hair. They stared at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing. Jude grabbed the bowl from his hands, finding it empty. Both eyes shot to the other bowl. Then both hands zoomed to the pasta, bringing out handfuls to throw at each other until it was all gone. And they were left standing there in silliness and laughter.

"I have more cans you know," Jake said, grabbing a punch of paper towels and handing them to her. "I'll get you back while your sleeping."

"We'll just have to see about that Jacob." Jude smirked, struggling to free the pasta from her hair. "Okay I feel gross."

"Well _I'm_ going to shower." Jake said, grinning.

"Well so am I!" Jude said, skipping past him. She had left plenty of her clothes as his house anyway. "And first."

"No way!" Jake said, chasing after her. She ran inside the bathroom but when she slammed the door shut Jake was beside her. "Too quick for you."

"Well someone has to leave and it's not me." Jude affirmed, crossing her arms.

"Excuse you," Jake said, turning on the shower. "But I believe this to be _my_ bathroom."

"Fine but if you don't leave I'm just going to have to shower in front of you," Jude warned. "So I'd take off."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Jake said smiling.

"You're gross." Jude responded. "Plus there are rules. Ladies first."

Jake stood his ground, pulling off his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her, welcoming the competition. Jude pulled off her sneakers and tossed them aside, raising an eyebrow back. Jake laughed quietly, doing the same. Jude shrugged, pulling off her shirt and throwing it on the toilet seat. Jake then pulled off his jeans, his socks coming off with them, standing there only in his boxers. Jude did the same.

They stood there silently for a long time, "It's you're turn." Jude said.

Jake slowly turned his head, staring at the door, "What the hell?"

"What?" Jude said, following his gaze. Suddenly, Jake dashed the other way, hopping into the shower and sliding the door shut.

"Hey! No fair!" Jude exclaimed, tapping on the door. She sighed in defeat, grabbing a clean towel and wrapping it around herself. She opened the door and walked out, an idea lighting up inside her head. Jude made her way upstairs and found her way into Jake's parents room. _Risky idea Jude_. Jude headed inside the master bathroom and closed the door.

This bathroom was a lot bigger and cleaner. Jude turned on the shower and let the water get hot, stripping the rest of her clothes off. She climbed inside the Jacuzzi tub and began washing the spaghetti o's from her body and hair. She showered quickly and escaped the parents bedroom, finding herself back in Jake's room. He wasn't there yet. _I didn't know guys took such long showers._

Jude dried her body off with the towel and then opened one of Jake's drawers, the one he kept her stuff in. She pulled out some fresh clothes and put them on. Jude plopped on the bed and began towel drying her hair. A few minutes later Jake was back, completely dressed, sprayed with cologne, and hair gelled. _So maybe he's quicker than I thought._

"Found the other bathroom, did you?" Jake asked, dropping on the bed beside her.

"No thanks to you." Jude said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Jude?" Jake ran his hand over hers, their eyes locking. He came towards her, his eyes closing, until their lips met. Jude was a little shocked at first but returned the kiss vigorously. He climbed over her, straddling her, kissing her hard and running his hands through her wet hair. Jude pushed her body against his, kissing him until she could hardly breathe.


	7. Welcoming Disaster

A/N: I am sorry that it's short. But at least I updated, no? I leave you guys hanging far too often. Don't be mad. hides behind tree

Oh yeah...

Rating changed to M just to be safe!

Tied to a Dream

Chapter Seven: Welcoming Disaster

----

"I have to go." Jude said, pulling away from Jake and standing up.

"Why?" Jake asked, the butterflies that filled his heart died all at once. "Jude, I'm sorry."

Jude ignored him as she made her way into the hallway and down the stairs. Jake chased after her catching her just as she opened the front door.

"Please Jude, don't be mad at me." Jake pleaded.

"I'm not mad, I'm just leaving." she told him. "I'll call you later."

"Can't we just talk?"

"Later." Jude said, becoming annoyed.

"Jude."

"Jake!"

"Fine." Jake sighed, watching her as she walked out the door. When he saw that she'd made it inside her own house he shut the door.

Jude closed the door and locked it. Locking doors had become a habit of hers. Especially when nobody else was home. Jude walked up the stairs, a feeling of guilt washing over her. She felt bad to leave Jake that way, but it was all too confusing. Jake was her best friend. She couldn't feel that way about him. Or maybe she could. She just needed time to herself to think. Jude opened the door to her bed room and stepped inside. _I'm so dumb,_ Jude thought, staring at the photo of her and Jake beside her bed. She began to reach for it but jumped when she heard her bedroom door slam shut. She spun around to find Brian glaring at her with eager eyes.

"How the hell-"

"Big sis forgot to lock the door," Brian snickered. "Really Jude, this is getting too easy."

"Leave. Now." Jude hissed, grabbing her cellphone. "I'll call 9-1-1."

Brian walked towards her slowly and Jude felt paralyzed. She wanted to run, or call, or even lash out at him. But all she could do was stand there. Brian smiled as he ran his hand down her cheek, "You are so sexy."

"Leave Brian." Jude said between gritted teeth.

"Is that really what you want?" Brian asked, taking her cellphone out of her hands. Jude's eyes followed the phone as Brian raised it in the air and then tossed it across the room.

"Yes."

"I think you're lying." Brian said, pushing Jude down onto her bed. He climbed over her, pressing his body hard against hers.

"Screw you." Jude breathed, lying limp under his body.

"Now you're talking." Brian said, pulling her into a forceful kiss. Jude fought against him but he only held on tighter. Jude squeezed her eyes shut as Brian began to strip her. _Not again. Not again._ Jude cried silently as Brian forced himself inside her. She felt herself reliving the first nightmare, but this time there was less pain. She felt digusted with herself. She wanted the pain. She begged for the pain. She never wanted this to feel good. _I'm just as digusting as he is._

"You know you like it." Brian said, sucking on her neck, leaving his temporary mark. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. "Say you like it."

"I like it." Jude moaned, disgusted by the fact that it was true. Brian released his grip on her hair and continued to thrust inside her. _This can't be happening._ Jude bit her lip to avoid giving him the satisfaction he longed for until he pulled at her hair again. Jude gave in and moaned in pleasure until they were both finished. Brian released his grip on her but stayed hovering over her. Jude slowly opened her eyes to find Brian staring down at her. After a few seconds, he rose off of her and pulled his pants back on. He tossed Jude her clothes and she dressed as quickly as she could.

"You little slut you." Brian smirked.

"Get the hell out of my house." Jude snapped. "Now!"

"Stop being in denial." Brian said, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her against him. His hot breath on her face made her quiver. "And stop being a bitch to me."

"Get out!" Jude's scream but hushed by another forceful kiss. This time Jude allowed him to explore her mouth freely, kissing him back hard. _I can't kiss Jake but I am kissing this asshole? I'm disgusting and I liked it and it's all my fault. And no matter what people tell me, I know that it's my fault. They can try to convince me otherwise but I know the truth. I am a slut. I am-_

They simultaneously pulled away when the doorbell rang. Jude caught her breath and then headed for the door.

"I'll be waiting." Brian said, grinning.

Jude shivered, sending him a hateful look before she disappeared into the hallway. Jude ran down the stairs, staring at her shaking hands as she went. She grabbed the doorknob, picturing Jake on the other side. But what would she say? Listen, sorry about rejecting you, I just enjoyed being raped again, let's go back to your place? _Gross._ Jude thought, grabbing her stomach. She felt severely nauseous and eyed the bathroom door.

_Ding dong._

_I'd rather throw up at Jake's house anyway. It's safer there. _Jude turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Tommy?"


End file.
